


[Podfic] Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Kakashi forgets his birthday. His loving husband and cute former students make him celebrate anyway.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday, Kakashi!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999011) by [Panickin_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panickin_Skywalker/pseuds/Panickin_Skywalker). 



> A birthday gift to my dear friend NeonKnight.
> 
> Photograph is mine, official art edit by me.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had wonderful time recording a birthday party for them.

Happy Birthday, Kakashi!

Written by NeonKnight | Read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/happy-birthday-kakashi)

00:08:43 | MP3

Thank you for listening

**Author's Note:**

> Join [The Kakashi Lounge Discord Server](https://discord.gg/fxyw3eB)  
> To be a member, you must be:  
> -at least 16 years old  
> -able to play nice with others in a multishipping community  
> *You must complete an introduction to have a role assigned and access granted to the server.


End file.
